Sexy No Jutsu For Sasuke
by ageha haruna
Summary: naruto bingung kenapa sexy no jutsunya tidak mempan kepada sasuke, padahal hokage ketiga saja sampai pingsan.akhirnya dengan ide shikamaru naruto akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Sexy no jutsu spesial? tidak kok? ' Tentu saja untuk memenuhi undanganmu', 'sekuhara,tolongggg'. BL, RnR ya..


**Sexy No Jutsu For Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T+**

**Bl, ooc, canon, typos, cerita pasaran, harap maklum, alur cepat**

**Not komersil**

**Cover bukan milikku**

**Happy readinggg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(buft)^¤^(buft)**

Helaan nafas frustasi mengembang diudara, menciptakan suatu keadaan yang menyedihkan bila terus dipandang. Naruto ditemani segelas es serut rasa melon mendesah berat.

''Ugh.''

''Ada apa Naruto?'' tanya Shikamaru, jenius asal klan Nara itu mendongak memandang satu-satunya Namikaze-Uzumaki yang tersisa dari gelas es serut rasa jeruk yang tinggal separuh.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. ''Tidak,'' ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

''Mendokusai, hoaaheemm~''

Naruto kembali menikmati es serutnya lesu. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. ''Shika~''

''Hn.''

''Deer~''

Naruto memandang Shikamaru berkaca-kaca. Membuat lelaki yang dipanggil 'Deer' itu mengguman pelan.

''Kenapa Sexy No Jutsuku tidak pernah berhasil pada Sasuke. Pa-pa-padahal aku sudah meningkatkan efeknya, tapi kenapa tidak pernah berpengaruh pada Sasuke~ hueeeee...''

Kepalan tangan Naruto bergerak memukul-mukul meja berkali-kali dengan efek dramatis, sedangkan kepala pirangnya tersembunyi diantara lengan tannya.

''Kemarin-'' Naruto memandang Shikamaru dari balik lipatan tangan, ''- aku mempratekkan, tapi Sasuke malah memanggilku 'Dob-dobe','' bibir Naruto bergetar hebat merasa berat mengakui kekalahannya pada teman lelaki terdekatnya, Shikamaru.

Ingatan menyakitkan saat genin terlintas dikepala Naruto saat bocah blonde itu dulu mencoba mengalahkan Sasuke dengan jurus mesumnya tapi yang ada malah pantatnya tertancap Shuriken hingga dia harus menahan sakit selama beberapa hari belum lagi saat kedua kali dia kembali mencoba, bukan wajah memerah atau mimisan Sasuke-seperti orang-orang lainnya-yang dia dapat malah hidungnya hampir patah gara-gara injakan penuh dosa Sasuke.

Naruto semakin merana. ''Kalau begini terus aku tidak pantas menjadi Hokage.''

Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau itu tidak perlu. Hokage sebelumnya punya julukan positif yang semakin mengharumkan namanya tidak ada julukan Hokage Mesum dimanapun didunia ninja kecuali jika Naruto benar-benar ditunjuk sebagai Hokage selanjutnya. ''-Hokage ketiga saja bisa pingsan karena jurusku, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Kiba bahkan Akamaru sampai tidak nafsu makan selama tiga hari. Bukankan itu membuktikan kalau Sexy No Jutsuku memang terbaik. Kau sendiri sampai pingsan seharian dan kekura-''

''Urusai, Naruto,'' potong Shikamaru dengan wajah yang merona merah. Sial, dirinya tidak mau mengingat kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

''-ngan darah, tapi kenapa tidak pernah berhasil untuk Sasuke. Deer, kasih saran dong, kaukan jenius.''

Shikamaru menghela nafas, pada akhirnya memang harus dia yang memutar otak.

''Begini-'' Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto mendekat, ''-coba cara ini-'' bisiknya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sasuke berjalan tenang melewati dinding tinggi rumahnya, dia baru saja menghadap Tsunade-Hime untuk membicarakan posisinya sebagai wakil Anbu.

Langit sore semakin memerah tanda akan datangnya malam. Hingga onix Sasuke menangkap sosok kuning yang begitu dikenalnya berlari menyongsongnya.

''Sasuke, sekali lagi. Sexy No Jutsu,'' teriak Naruto.

Kepulan asap putih mengganggu pandangan Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu mendecih kesal, tapi tetap menanti tingkah bodah lelaki blonde yang mengaku ngaku sahabatnya, saat asap putih itu semakin menipis sosok wanita berkulit tan, tiga garis dipipi dan tanpa pakaian terlihat.

''Sasuke-kun~'' desahnya menggoda.

Matanya berkedip imut dan menatap Sasuke penuh godaan juga tubuh telanjang yang bergerak sensual.

''Ahh~ Sasuke-kun~''

Dahi Sasuke berkedut pelan.

''Dobe-Usuratonkachi- moron-baka,'' ucapnya tanpa perasaan.

Jleb...jleb...jelb...jleb...

Pisau-pisau imajiner menusuk tepat dijantung Naruto, wanita cantik hilang diganti dengan pemuda kuning yang kini berjongkok didepan Sasuke. Kumpulan awan hitam memayungi Naruto disertai hujan buatan yang semakin merusak pemandangan Sasuke.

''Cih membuang waktuku saja,'' omel wakil Anbu itu beranjak pergi, tak peduli jika perkataannya menyakiti hati Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget, awan hitam tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

''Aku tidak akan menyerah,'' teriak Naruto. Matanya memincing, semangat kembali berkobar. Bahkan cakra kyuubi meluap keluar.

'Ini saatnya mempraktekan ide, Shikamaru.'

Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik. Berdiri mencomooh, tangannya terlipat didada dengan pandangan angkuh Sasuke memandang Naruto. Aku tidak akan tertipu. Begitulah arti pandangan Sasuke. Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk.

''Sexy No Jutsu,'' teriaknya melepas kuncian.

Poft

Sekali lagi pandangan Sasuke terhalang asap putih. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dengan bosan asap putih mulai menghilang, menunjukkan sosok yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Sasuke membatu, dimulai dari ujung kaki merambat keatas, perut, tangan hingga puncak kepala Sasuke.

Trek

Trek

Trek

Blar

Tubuh Sasuke pecah menjadi serpihan debu dan tertiup angin.

Hening menyapa. Didepannya Naruto masih mengedip bingung, telinga bulunya bergerak gerak diikuti ekornya yang meliuk-liuk kesamping.

''Sasuke?''

''... ''

''Sasuke?'' panggilnya lagi.

''... ''

Naruto berdiri menatap kosong tepat dimana Sasuke sebelum menjadi serpihan debu.

''Huuueeee... SHIKAMARUUUU!'' Secepat kilat Naruto memeluk sosok lelaki yang dari tadi menonton serta menemani 'misi'nya, lelaki itu bersembunyi dibalik bayangan pohon.

''Kau lihat, bahkan Sasuke memilih menjadi batu dari pada melihatku. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku kali ini? Aku gagal Shikamaru!''

''Mendokusai,'' guman Shikamaru, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok didepannya.

Memang ada apa dengan penampilan Naruto hingga dua lelaki dari klan berbeda enggan melihatnya.

Tidak ada yang berbeda, Naruto tetap memakai pakaian khasnya orange-hitam bukannya telanjang seperti jutsu biasanya. Yang membedakan adalah telinga rubah yang kini melekat imut dikepalanya, bergerak lesu tanpa tenaga, juga ekor rubah orange dengan ujung putih lembut yang terseret lesu dan Naruto tetap lelaki, bukannya berubah menjadi gadis blonde twiny tail.

''Ya sudah, ayo kita kefestival musim panas. Aku akan menaktirmu ramen,'' rayu Shikamaru.

Telinga disertai ekor rubah langsung menegak senang, wajah Naruto berbinar imut. Apakah ini efek telinga rubah itu atau memang sejak dulu Naruto memang mempunyai wajah yang mempesona, cantik dan tampan.

''Benarkah?'' ekor Naruto bergerak riang kekiri dan kanan.

Shikamaru mendesah, tangannya mengurut hidungnya yang terasa hangat karena cairan merah kental. ''Ya, tapi sebelum itu lepas telinga dan ekormu itu.''

Naruto tersentak kaget. ''Oh iya-ya,'' katanya sambil melepas telinga mainan dan ekor rubah yang menempel dicelananya. Lalu mengikuti Shikamaru dan berceloteh riang.

Ahh...

Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yaa... Hmmm.. Maksudmu genangan darah dimana Sasuke tadi berdiri ya? Memang itu darah siapa?

**..**

**..**

**..**

Naruto begitu menikmati festival musim panas kali ini, dia membeli apapun yang disukainya. Beberapa orang bahkan memberi cuma-cuma untuk Sang Pahlawan Konoha.

Topeng rubah menghiasi surai blonde Naruto, kalung bunga yang dirangkai melingkar indah dileher Naruto, belum lagi beberapa kantong makannan ditangannya.

''Ahh... Asyik~ hmm takoyaki memang lezat,'' pipi Naruto mengembung sebelah. Dirinya celingak celinguk menatap sekitar yang ramai dengan pengunjung. ''Dimana Shikamaru sih. Kembang api mau dimulai. Pasti dia tersesat deh,'' gembungnya kesal. Tanpa tau jika sesosok laki-laki mengamatinya sejak tadi.

Sosok itu mendekat tanpa aura dan suara. Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu merambati pantatnya.

Glek

Satu takoyaki nyangkut di leher Naruto. Naruto terlalu takut bahkan untuk menoleh kebelakang tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan seseorang dibelakangnya terus meremas pantatnya dengan bernafsu.

'PE-PE-PELECEHAN SEXSUAAAALLLLL...'

''Lihat ke atas, Dobe.''

Naruto merinding, dia mengenal nada juga ejekan ini, takut-takut Naruto menoleh.

Supriseeee..

Naruto membeku total saat kecupan kilat menyambangi bibirnya ditambah lagi remasan itu mulai menjalar dibagian depan tubuhnya.

'Se-sekuhara, tolooongggg...'

Sasuke tanpa dosa bahkan ekpresi melanjutkan kegiatanya dengan pandangan mengarah lurus keatas dimana kembang api mewarnai langit Konoha.

Salah satu tangannya bergerak menyusup masuk kedalam jaket oranye Naruto sedangkan yang satunya merambati bagian bawah Si Korban.

Duarrr

Poft

''Cih, dia kabur,'' decihnya saat tak mendapati Naruto dalam dekapannya kecuali asap putih

**..**

**..**

**..**

Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Ya ampun baru pertama kali dia mengalami hal menakutkan seperti tadi apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke.

''Mungkin ini balas dendam Sasuke gara-gara Sexy No Jutsu ku,'' putusnya asal-asalan.

Begitu sampai diapartemannya Naruto segera meletakan barang-barangnya dimeja. Naruto merinding tapi memilih melepas bajunya dan langsung tidur dikasur.

Hal nanti biarlah nanti dia pikirkan, sekarang saatnya tidur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hembusan nafas hangat disertai jilatan di bibirnya membuat Naruto terbangun. Dia begitu terkejut saat mendapati sosok lelaki berambut Raven tengah mengurungnya dibawah tindihan tubuh kekar Sasuke.

''Sasukeeee... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Sasuke menyeringai mesum, jemarinya merambati wajah pucat-panik Naruto.

''Tentu saja, memenuhi undanganmu.''

''Heeee... Tidaaaakkkk... Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?''

Sasuke tak mendengarkan, tubuhnya semakin menghimpit Naruto.

''Aaaaaa... Shikamaruuuu tolong akuuuuuu...''

**..**

**..**

**..**

Shikamaru yang terlihat terengah-engah segera memandang bangunan tinggi yang ada didepannya. Berdecih sebelum melesat cepat.

''Mendukusai, Naruto.''

**.**

**.**

End

An: Ada yang paham dengan ficku yang ini. Ada dua pair yang tersembunyi. Teman-teman pasti menemukannya dengan mudah.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga kalian suka. Review ya

.

.

Ageha Haruna.

Edit (08052014)


End file.
